A Vampire Story
by phantomgirl259
Summary: Welcome to the Hotel Ketsueki, where monsters and their families can be free without humans to bother them. A vampire called Count Raphael Burakku invites some of the world's most famous monsters to celebrate his son Caleb's 180th birthday. But Raph's entire world could come crashing down when a human stumbles on the hotel for the first time and takes a shine to Caleb...
**Chapter 1: Daddy's Boy**

The year was 1836 in Transylvania.

Dark and cold was the night. Hidden in the middle of a forest was a small Gothic like cottage with a full of dead roses and plants. The cottage was surround by a thick and Erie fog.

Suddenly a little black bat fluttered over to a balcony glass door.

The bat then transformed into a humanoid turtle! He was a kelly green mutant, ninja turtle, with goo green eye colour. There were several scratches and chips on his shell, a lightening bolt shaped on the right corner of his plastron.

His red mask was very worn with long, tattered tails.

He had an extremely short temper and was very hot-headed. This was Count Raphael Burakku, and he was a vampire. He wore a black tux suit, wine red tie and a black cape that nearly touched the ground.

Slowly he began to walk towards a crib.

Raphael grinned wickedly, showing his sharp pure white fangs. All of a sudden he lunged forward, as if to bite the little one, but stopped right in front of the infant's face.

"Peek-a-boo, I see ya!" He smiled.

The baby got scared and began to cry. Raph's smile instantly dropped. "No, no, no, no, I didn't mean ta scare ya my little baby." He quickly said and picked the crying baby put.

This was Raphael's son Caleb Burakku.

He was a leaf skinned turtle turquoise eyes. "Hush little vampire don't say a word, papa's gonna bite tha head off a bird." Raph sang. Caleb stopped crying and giggled up at his father...

* * *

Raph grinned as he watched the lead construction worker draw out some blue prints.

"Very nice, but maybe a little more square footin'. I want a lot of monsters here." He pointed out and took a sip of his wine glass. Suddenly a half eaten lollipop fell onto the blue prints.

They both looked up and saw Raphael's 55 year old son Caleb sat on the ceiling.

Caleb Burakku still looked like a small child because although in human years Caleb was old enough to be a Grandfather but in vampire years he was only a 5 year old child.

Every 10 human years was one vampire year.

Caleb giggled before crawling across the roof, down the wall and into his father's lap. Raph smiled lovingly down at his son...

* * *

Almost 1 full year passed.

Raphael spent as much time as he could with his little boy, they always played games, tell stories or just cuddled up to each other. However, Raphael never, ever, let Caleb out of the cottage.

Raph was currently sat on his sons bed and reading him a scary bedtime story about humans.

Raph hated humans with a passion and wanted his son to hate them as well. "-and then all tha monsters ran away and were forced into hidin', but Harry tha Human found them and jumped out from under their beds!"

"I'm scared." Caleb whimpered and hid under the covers of his bed.

Raph smirked as he continued reading the story. "Then he stole their clothes, bit their toes and took their candy!" Count Raphael exclaimed and pulled the covers back.

However Caleb wasn't under the covers.

Raph smiled and looked under the bed. Sure enough, Caleb was cowering in the corner under the bed and holding a small red skull shaped lollipop to his chest in desperation.

"Don't take my candy." He whined.

Raph's smiled dropped slightly, but luckily Caleb didn't noticed. "Baby claws ya don't need ta be frightened, I promised ya Mommy that I would protect ya forever." He said and sat up.

Caleb smiled softly as he crawled out from under the bed.

He saw that his father was holding a small guitar and singing a little tune. "~My little Caleb, let me wipe all ya tears away. Those humans are nasty so with Daddy ya will stay. And if a human tries to harm ya, I'll simply say-"

Suddenly Raph's eyes glowed a blood red colour and he began snarling and roaring in rage.

He soon settled down however and smiled at his son. "~Because ya Daddy's Boy.~"...

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since the incident with the book.

Raph had begun teaching his son how to fly. Caleb was standing at the foot of his bed, wearing a crash helmet, and looking down nervously. Raph was knelling on the ground with his arms spread out.

"Just bend tha legs and push off, trust me mouse."

Caleb took a deep breath, closed his eyes and jumped from the bed. Raph went to catch him but just as Caleb was about to fall into his arms the little vampire suddenly turned into turquoise smoke!

When the smoke faded Raph saw a small bat with big turquoise eyes fluttering around his hand.

"I CAN FLY! I CAN FLY!" Caleb shouted as he fluttered around, and almost falling on more than one occasion. Raph laughed in delight as he watched his son fly around the room.

"Ya got it my little voodoo doll." He cheered and quickly changed into a bigger bat with red eyes and flew around with his son

The two turtles flew around and laughed together when the lead construction worker suddenly walked in. "Excuse me sir." He said nervously, Raph suddenly stopped and glared at him.

"What!" He hissed.

"It's ready."...

* * *

After showing Caleb how to change back and tucking him to bed Raph followed the construction worker out onto the balcony.

Raph kept his emotionless expression as he looked over the finishing product. "Looks good, so only monsters can get in?" He asked. The lead construction worker nodded.

Raph used his powers to look around the area, without moving from his spot.

"Yes, and it's hidden real nicely. You've got the land of the undead on the perimeters, hundreds of acres of haunted forest so any humans daring to look over there will run away real quick." The construction worker explained.

Raph looked back into his room to pack up his and Caleb's things. As he finished packing he carefully picked up a picture in a smooth wood frame that was on his bedside table.

In the picture was Raphael, a baby Caleb and another turtle.

The was Raphael's mate Leonardo Dario. He was a vampire as well and was Caleb's mother, he had cobalt blue eyes and leaf green skin. Raphael traced his finger over the painting.

"It's time my darlin' Leo. The place we always talked about for Caleb is finished. I promise that no one will harm him here."...


End file.
